Himitsu
by Yuki Ryuuma
Summary: enter the world of himitsu, magic is not the only thing thats around the corner.the world hads change to the young youth Yuki her strugle agents good and evil and the new powers she'll abtain  c  katelyn roberts
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**There are many mysteries and secrets of the world, I am one of them. My big blue eyes staring at me in the mirror the black hair that cascade agents my shoulders one thing that sets my face apart form everyone are the two marks that are of swirls dark sapphire blue swirls that starts at the edge of my eyes and workers its self to my cheeks. My shirt was crooked it was light blue with the same blue swirl going up from the side to the caller. I wear black boot cut pants with black boots. I situated my hair were the marks didn't show I walked out grabbing my long jacket. This jacket was made for me it was long on my arms like I liked it the bottom was cut liked spikes.**

**I walk down the street of my new town I was right now in a dorm room because I was still young and had to go to school. I herd the clicking of my boots agents the cement. I didn't know one person in this city that was hidden from the world out side that knew nothing of the powers that we wield. I saw the exit of Himitsu and the world out side. I saw the guard of the enterns and he we sorta know each other scene I leave the city most of the time when I'm not allowed. Once I passed him I herd my name. _Damn it._**

**"Yuki!" **

**"Yes, John," I asked. **

**"You know the rules, get your butt back in here."**

**"No, I think the rules are meant to be broken. Anyway, there's nothing to do in there. They wont let me do anything I want." **

**"There's a reason for that. Your just getting use to this world." **

**"Well, I'm use to it just let me go." **

**"I'm just going by your mentors wishes and the rule."**

**"Well, unlike you I'm not a sourpuss. I'm going to have fun." I smile and disappeared into the darken night. Until I found the center of this city. The tall building the signs that are in Japaneses,I can understand, but not caring. The sings are how everything was lighten up around. DDR competition was going on, with songs that are know to most, like _Butterfly _by Smile D.K. It was bright a beautiful night. Many people didn't notice me at all. That's when my eyes averted to a red head. Her outfit reminded me of a school girl, somewhat, but more reveling. She had a short purple plaid skirt that went mid thigh. her shirt was halter top with an diamond that went right before her chest with arm warmers that flare out at before the hand. I think the reason I saw her, was because that one of her marks is showing. Other is being covered by her hair. Her mark was a rose. She was talking to a male or more flirting with him. That's when I realized, she was using her power to theif money from him. I walk by her and lightly bump her the money spilled over onto the ground. **

**"Oh, sorry for that I didn't mean to," I say slightly sarcastic. **

**"Oh, its fine miss," the girl says as our eyes meet. **

**Her eyes were purple like her outfit. We somewhat counter each other me being darker in color and hers bright. When I lean down to pick it up my marks lightly shown, I pick up a dollar bill and I give it to her. **

**"You shouldn't steal it's wrong," I whisper. **

**"What do you mean," she tried to act innocent.**

**"You know," I say.**

**I just walked away into the crowed looking at other faces. I always wounder how so many of these humans are so ignorant to or kind, The Himitsu's are powerful most of our kind can take over the world. That's not what we want the Kuro-Himitsu are the ones that wants to take over the world. I know, I was as ignorant as these other humans. I was one of them month ago. Yes, I just became a Himitsu a month ago. I'm considered a new born, well funny as it sounds, but its true at that. I learned a lot in this time I was here. I was changed because of gene in my body told me I was partly magic. I didn't think magic was at all real. I didn't believe in anything like this sort. They told me in the reasons that many of use turned is because they believed in magic they loved to have these power. My mentor told me I was different because I had no intress in magic. I did have determination to be different form my classes, my family, and its true. I hated my family my mother found this ass whole to marry not caring for me after and so on. I learned, I can take care of my self with out her. I took my life and learned to be stronger, and that is what I became. To become a Himitsu is not by the teen years it happens when ever. After turning you have to be told the rules and what not. Thud! I didn't see it coming. I ran right into someone. I was about to fall down, but I felt a strong grip grab my arm and also the surge of power entering me. **

**"Are you alright," the person asked his voice was deep and dreamy. **

**"Yeah I'm good," I say.**

**I opening my eyes looking up seeing dark purple eyes that are almost black, black hair that goes to his chin. he was cute in my eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that had a bands name on it with black pants. **

**"Good thing I caught you. Someone would wonder what those marks are for," he says. **

**"Yeah I so what are you."**

**"I use darkness, you." **

**"I'm sorta unqueke with I take can take a person power when I touched them." **

**"Well, that's really cool so what have you used." **

**"Only ivisablity and now yours." **

**"Well that's neat."**

**"Yeah at times."**

**"So, whats your name."**

**"Um... Yuki Ryuuma, you." **

**"Kuroma Roma" **

**We started to walk together though the crowd. we were somewhat different from every one we wore darker cloths then everyone else. There are many rules in being a Himitsu. One new borns are not allowed out in the city. Two when we go out our marks are suppose to be covered. There are many more, but I don't want to resit any of them. Its nice to start having again friends. He was nice an kinda cute, but I don't know I was somewhat surprised. I meet him out of this town. **

**" How about I challenge you to a duel," Kuroma states randomly.**

**"Um... sure to what" I asked. **

**"A battle of course." **

**"Rules?"**

**"If I win, I take you out for dinner."**

**"What if I win."**

**"I'll let you do what ever you want me to do." **

**"Okay deal." **

**We walked until we enter the arcade. I fallowed him to the vertal battling. everyone was looking at me with surprised maybe not meny girls play. I don't know, but I got up and place the helmet on.**

**"You know you probably have the advantage Kuroma." **

**"Well we'll see, choose your weapon." **

**"Alright, I choose the katana."**

**"I see, I choose the dagger."**

**"Ready... set... go!" the ref yells. **

**I go head will I move in I was thinking about what I should do. He smiles when I get to him. He dodges my first swing. **

**"Good try Yuki." **

**"Hay I'm trying I never use one of these, but I'll still kick your butt." **

**"Oh, yeah right." **

**"Oh, yes I am."**

**He was now behind me. I turn quickly swiping. He goes back wards. He seems to be watching me for some reason.**

**"You seem more experience with it then you proclaim." **

**"What do you mean." **

**"Maybe I should put up the stakes how about a kiss as, well." **

**"WHAT!" **

**"I take that as a yes." **

**"No, no, no I never had my first kissed at all and defiantly with some no I don't even know well"**

**"We'll get to know each other over dinner" **

**"I don't like, I would like to kiss some one I have a thing for you know like." **

**"Don't you like me." **

**"Not the like I'm speaking of." **

**"What type of like?" **

**"I mean _like, like._" **

**While we were talking we were also fighting. He seem to get close in hitting me each and every time. I was not even trying, yet. I started to constraint with my skill. Fought agents him at full stranth **

**"So this is what you were hiding." **

**"Yeah this is what I was hiding."**

**"Cute and dangerous."**

**"I'm not cute." **

**"Modest aren't you."**

**"No, I just don't think I look cute." **

**"How about beautiful." **

**"No I'm not." **

**That's when he pins me down agents the floor. Our eyes meet, they were deep like darkness. Rhats why I wanted to see whats in them. His hair lightly touched my face and neck. My marks open to everyone, but one one notice because of his hair was covering, what was going on between our faces. I also felt my cheeks turn bright red. his head leans closer, but he doesn't close the gap between our lips. his lips were close to my ear. I could feel his breath agents my ear as my heart increases in speed. **

**"I win, and that date is mine." **

**"Come on I didn't agree to these terms." **

**"You didn't protest unless you were gocking at me the whole time." **

**"No, I just was thinking of putting you into a pink tutu"**

**"Then good thing I won." **

**He gets off me and hands out a hand for me to grab onto. I place my hand into his and he pulls me up, but it was to hard. I think that was his plan because I stumbled and into his arms. When you get this close you could smell his aroma witch was vary nice compared to some people. I closed my eyes for a minute now use to his power completely. I didn't know why, but I felt conferrable with him.**

**"Well lets go," he says with a smile. **

**"Your no fair," I stated like a child. **

**"You shouldn't challenged me." **

**"No I don't let down any challenge given to me." **

**"I like that in a girl." **

**While we talked he was leading me to a resteront. We argued and I was still in his arms. I didn't realized this until we were near the restront. It was vary 5 star look out side. It had to hand made lion status they were also the size of me and that's not much. Still the enterence was lined with vary expensive looking everything it was grand. I stepped out of Kuromas arms and went to look at the art work that was unquike. **

**"Artist are you," he asked. **

**"Maybe," I say shifty eyed. **

**"My I be any asitens," the host asked. **

**"Yes, we need sets for two," Kuroma says politely. **

**"Do you have reservation," she asked. **

**"No," he states.**

**"Is it your first date or andversity." **

**"Where not-," I started **

**"It's our first," Kuroma cutting me off. **

**"Oh isn't that cute." **

**"Where not-." I stated to say with a blush. **

**"Oh, shes just in denial," Kuroma cuts me off, again.**

**"Well your seats are ready fallow Sharon." **

**We did as we were told. he seemed to smile at my tries at my protest agents use being together. I started to look at the menu. I look at the prices and looked up. **

**"Your sure aren't paying for my dinner," I stated. **

**"Why not, isn't it the mans job to pay for the dinner." **

**"Were not going out," I stated solemnly **

**"Well, with my bet I was taking you out for dinner that includes me paying for dinner." **

**"I don't care. I did not agree to this," I stated. **

**"Just choose already." **

**"My I help you," the waitress asked.**

**"Well start with the drinks shes still desiding," Kuroma states. **

**"So, what do you want?" **

**"I'll have the Pepsi," he stated. **

**"You young miss," she asked. **

**"Mountain Dew," I stated with glares at kuroma.**

**"Alright, it will be ready soon," she says. **

**She leaves and I glare at him then back down at the menu, again. Thinking at what I'm going to eat. That's when the salmon that was on the menu looked good. I brush it away seeing the price, for the next minutes I was looking for something to eat.**

**"So, what are you having?" he asks. **

**"The chicken fingers," I stated. **

**"Well, now I know you through fighting, a little. So, how long have you been a Himitsu?" he asked. **

**"Only a month." **

**"Really and with all that skill you have with a sword." **

**"Before, I took kendo lessons and Marcel arts classes after school." **

**"I see." **

**"How long have you been?" **

**"5 years in counting," he states. **

**"So, you choose the dagger because, you studied in it?" I asked. **

**"Yes, but if I went agents you, I would never hurt you." **

**"Well, dose that mean I have and advantage over you?" **

**"No, I'll just pin you." **

**"Well, if we played seriously there I might have not went so easy." **

**"Oh, really." **

**"Yes, really." **

**"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked randomly comes up. **

**"Yes," Kuroma stated. **

**"What will you have?" **

**"I'll have the special and she's having the broiled salmon." **

**"Alright, it will be done soon," she states as she leaves to put in the orders.**

**"Kuroma, I was not ordering that." I whisper yell**

**"You wanted it, I can tell," he says with a dark shadows on his finger.**

**"Well, I'm paying for mine." **

**"No, you aren't as much as you protest," he states. **

**"No, you aren't." **

**"Yes, I am" **

**"No" **

**"Yes, and that's final... Now, where were we." **

**"Talking about how I'm going to beat your butt next time." **

**"Well, you aren't one, two I like to get to know you." **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Like, what's your favorite color?" **

**"Blue or black, Why?" **

**"Well, that's how I get to know you." **

**"Then what's yours?"**

**"Black or dark purple... Your favorite book?" **

**"The Hobbit." **

**"Fallen...Movie?" **

**"The Never Ending Story." **

**"I see, Friday the Thirteenth...TV show?" **

**"Don't watch TV, but, I say bones or house." **

**"Here you go your food is done," the waitress. **

**"Thank you," Kuroma states. **

**"Welcome," she states with a blush. **

**This is when I realized many women would think Kuroma was, cute handsome, young man. I probably not the only one he flirted with and called all these nice things. He was probably like most men, players and didn't think I was cute really, or beautiful, like he stated earlier. After this well never see each other again. I sigh deeply. **

**"What wrong," he asked. **

**"Oh, nothing." **

**"Not what I can tell." **

**"It's none of your concern." **

**" It is in my book." **

**"Well, I don't like your book." **

**"Just tell me. Then I'll tell you if its my concern." **

**"Alright, I think your just a player and only see each other tonight,"I say all in on breath. **

**"Then it is my concern, because after tonight I'll love to see you another night if you can get out." **

**"Really" **

**"Really, should we meet somewhere near the entrance." **

**"But, there's a little problem. I'm not really allowed out." **

**"How about I give you my cell phone number, you call when you can get out." **

**"Alright, you promise." **

**"I promise." **

**This is when we started to eat our food the questions seem to go on and on to the point he was questioning what type of flowers I like. After we ate we still argued about who's going to pay. He won the battle by keeping the paying folder and putting the money in it. After he brought me to the park as I saw fireflies all over. I tried to catch them, but no luck. **

**"Yuki is this what you wanted?" Kuroma asked. **

**I look back and go to him he opened his hands and had two fireflies in his hands. **

**"Your good." **

**"I know." **

**"Well, we should get home. Before, I get into to much trouble." **

**"Yeah, I don't want you to be grounded." **

**We walked together as he brings me to the enternce of Himitsu. I started to enter but, he wasn't next to me I look back. **

**"What's up?" I asked **

**"My enternce is in a different place." **

**"Oh, alright, well see you."**

**"Yeah, call."**

**"I will thanks for the fun night." **

**I enter the world that is of magic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**gain.**

**Chapter 2**

**When I enter there was a wall of rose vines blocking my way. I look around seeing how it got there. That's when someone came out of the shadows it was the same girl from before, red hair that went pass her butt, and purple outfit. I smile and look around seeing she blocked all exits with the same rose vine. **

**"I have a bone to pick with you" she says **

**"sorry how are you again and you shouldnt pick any of my bones I dont have much" I stated scarcasticly **

**"stop being sarcastic" **

**"why do you have a bone to pick with me I inecent" **

**"your not" **

**" I'm more inecent then you" **

**"well what do you mean" **

**"i'll never steel"**

**"well you can never beat me" **

**"really you want to test me" **

**"yeah" she say with a rose wipe out **

**I Sighed and created her own wipe I forgot that I have her power already I smile as she look surpized **

**"what the hell no one is suppose to have the same power" **

**"thats not all I can do" **

**"what do you mean" **

**"for you to learn" I started to think about kuromas power and blackness form around my hand **

**"what are you doing" **

**"my power is to copy others powers like yours or kuromas or any body else so do you really want to pick a bone with you" **

**"oh my god your that new born that is famis for her power of coping others its so awsome that we meet" **

**"huh?" **

**"we should be friends" **

**"one minute you are telling me your going to pick my bones and another you want to be my friend your confusing me" **

**"yeah but how did you get out side your not allowed out" **

**"thats right Tsuki she isnt allowed out and going to be in seres trouble" **

**"hay kimiko" I stated with a smile **

**"oh mistress I didnt know you where her mentor" Tsuki stated **

**"yes now I know where you were" **

**"i was with some one the whole time hes a five year" **

**"how can I believe you" she stated **

**"..." **

**"thats what I thought" **

**"but I was I have his number"**

**"stop making exuses your the worst at braking rules"**

**I sighed and allowed her to chew me out at her home after I walked towards my home until I walked into tsuki **

**"how bad"she asked**

**"normal your too young to understand crap but I was really with someone"**

**"my I ask who you did say the person was a 5 year"**

**" yeah his name kuroma" **

**"oh nice what dose he look like"  
"chin lanth hair black with these gorges dark purple eyes darker then yours he wears a lot of black"**

**"he sound cute how did you meet"**

**"after bumping into you I sort bumped into his he caught me we sorta went from there well he did most of it" **

**"what do you mean did you have you know s-e-x" she wispered the last word **

**"HELL NO! He challenged me in a vertal duel and beted that if he wins he gets a date if I win I can do what ever I want" **

**"he won didnt he why take the challenged when you know you were going to lose" **

**"i was thinking I will thank you vary much I was already trained in kendo and marcil arts" **

**"i see so where did he bring you"**

**"he brought me to an five star resteront and the park"**

**"did you get to know whats his power" **

**" you have lots to learn about my power dont you"**

**"what do you mean"**

**"the person with the power if they touch me or I touch them I get there power so we touched _a lot_" I stated **

**" so whats his power" she asked again**

**"darkness" **

**"wow your powers are going to be endless arent they" **

**"we dont know we havent figured out why am I so speical compared to everyone else"**

**"why do you consider yourself speical" **

**"i the whole history of himitsuian there has never been any one like me" **

**"So how are you going to figure this out" **

**"well she say that there are other himitsu that are working on the project" **

**"do you know who" **

**"not one bit" **

**"well then lets see I know where the reaserch ficility is" **

**"oh really" **

**"yeah come on" she says grabing me and pulling me allong**

**I walked with her she was talking about a four year that she liked he was a blond and he uses the power of natuart or was it trees as we walked towards a big building that had window to the top with some towers it looked like what its suppose to look like a reacher center as she enters with me following **

**"um... we probably shouldnt be here" I stated **

**"they allow any one in"**

**"alright" I said **

**"hay sir i'm here to see hows the reasech on the project of yuki Ryuuma"**

**"that is confudental"**

**"well I have the person you conducting reasech on"**

**"your lieing" **

**"yuki" **

**i step out looking up at him with marks right out**

**"i'm yuki ryuuma"**

**"oh I see... come this way only yuki" he states **

**I follow him through the biulding as I look throught the building and seethe other workers as we enter on of the rooms I saw many other people in there but there was one that was set apart form them a guy with long black hair fire going down his cheeks with dark blue eyes he looked up I look down not wanting the guy to see that I was staring **

**"who is this" one asked **

**"this is actauly the girl you trying to figure out" **

**"oh really" **

**I look up seeing the group they were looking at me **

**"what dose she want to know" **

**"I want to know if you found out anything about what I can passably do" I asked quitely **

**"we have not found much" said a voise from the back**

**I looking around seeing the male from before he was comeing up front it was the same guy form when I was looking at him he had a friendly smile **

**"i'm akira kuzuma i'm the head leader of this project he states **

**"umm... nice to meet you" I didnting want to shake hands with him because I didnt know if he wanted me to have his power**

**"you two" he says bringing out his hand to shake I grab it feeing the tingling of his warm power of fire he seemed surpized he must feel something that just happen some time they knowtis and some dont I think he was one the a can **

**"wow" he states **

**"what do you mean" I asked **

**"when you copyed my power I could feel the warmth of my power sinking into our its still kinda of hard to explain" **

**I smirk "it is sometimes not able to feel the change of the power to me yours was the strongest ive felt other then kuros" **

**he lifts a eye brow **

**"hes the one I copied his darkness power its after he saved me form landing on my butt" **

**"my I asked what other powers you obtain" **

**"well your the one doing reaseach i've got yours,darkness, roses and invisablility"**

**"i have and idea if you wouldnt mind me bring you somewhere" he stated **

**"umm... my I ask why" I asked **

**"i have a place to show you and see if my thoury is right" **

**"alright, … when and what time"**

**"tomarrow in the morning and i'll pick you up" he stated**

**"ddo you know where I live" **

**"yes we have your record" **

**"alright then I should prabably go my friend is out there" I smiled at this new face in front of me **

**"alright see you tomarrow" **

**"yeah"**

**I fallowed the person that brought me in. passing other rooms filled with ecwipment. Thats when I saw the red head looking around impationly. I step through the doors she runs up to me.**

**"So what did you find out" she asked impatiantly**

**"im told that the main rechaer has an idea and im meeting up with him tomarrow morning" I stated**

**"ooooh la la what dose he look like whats his name" **

**"his name is akira kuzuma" **

**"oh my god its the takis older brother" **

**"who?" **

**"my crush taki kuzuma"**

**"oh okay so what now" **

**"how about I batil you I want to know your true power"**

**"alright no promisses on who will win but first may I get my blade" **

**"yeah yeah its not fair if you dont have a weopon"**

**we start walking toward my distrec of homeing I was in a little apartment compects as I walk up the stars and unlock the door my room was a mess I should have pick it up but it was only a few cloths I go to the katana rack that was place on the wall it was the basic blade for now until I find my soul blade yes I bleilve in that but not magic before as I took it and look at the gacking girl behind me but she wasnt looking in the room she was looking out I look ware her eyes were and it was a male with blond hair with his hair covering one blue eye he was reading making no eye contact to the girl who was stareing at him **

**"so is this that guy what was his name again..." I asked **

**"shhhh- he may here you" she growled low**

**"well miss flirt why dont you just ask any way hes droned into a book" **

**he looks up and smiles **

**"so what are you two up to, arnt you a first year" he says pointing to Tsuki**

**"ummm... yes" she says with a blush **

**"well arent you a new face little one" he states looking at me**

**"well yeah ive been here for a month or so" I state but he goses back to tsuki **

**"so what power do you have sweetie" he asked getting up and going to her **

**I sigh "well if your going to firlt im leaving" they didnt even notice me leaving **

**I walk down the street looking at the dark underground city but they still light it as I step on the plat form to bring me to the park I walk through the grassy park living here wasnt so bad as I sit on one of the park benches until I started to here the clang of a brod swordagents wood I fallow until I was in the brush looking opon akira lashing at a log watching him was nice until a twig snaped under meand he stopped and looked around and seeing me **

**"yuki" he stated in surpized"why are u here?" **

**"hay akira" I smiled and got up from the groundbrushing my self off **

**"are you going to aswer my question"**

**"i was getting there... and I herd your blade and I was cersis" **

**"i see so what do you own for a weapon if you have one" **

**"oh I have my katana and im prity good" **

**"thats good but you should get home allow me to escort you" **

**"alright I dont see the hsrm in it" **

**he takes my hand gently and slowly went to my home **

**"so umm... anything I should know about you"**

**"im a reble"**

**"i cant see that" **

**"i hate being cooped up ing this little city"**

**"ah... now I see you leave with out pemission and there are other citys you were place here because of where you lived most of your life" **

**"what have you been to other citys"**

**"actually yes" **

**"could you tell me" **

**"of course..." **

**from there the rest of the walk were talking about other citys he told me most were right under lage citys to hid the large poputaltion of use with eas I was inpressed as we stop at my door I smile **

**"see you tomarrow akira" **

**"you to" **

**as I get ready for bed my phone rings I pick up it **

**"hello, yuki here"**

**"hay its kuroma"**

**"oh hay whats up kuro"**

**"nothing just wants to see how are you" **

**"good you" **

**"yeah very good I just wanted to say good night"**

**"oh umm... thats nice of you good night see you when I can im going with a friend tomarrow but I will see you tomarrow" **

**"of course" I could tell he was smiling **

**"goodnight kuro"**

**"night"**

**we hanged up as I lay down on my bed and turned off the light and stated awake and think for a while until darkness takes over me **


End file.
